With the increase of electronic and digital content being used in enterprise settings or other organizations as the preferred mechanism for project, task, and work flow management, as has the need for streamlined collaboration and sharing of digital content and documents, and in particular, via cloud-based services and/or cloud-based storage.
However, security issues have become a major issue to be addressed for sensitive corporate content/document as the typical user now utilizes multiple devices on a regular basis for business and personal purposes.